Dynasty Government
The Dynasty's government is a ranked based hierarchy, organized by power. At the head is a high leader, mostly unseen, controlling the faction through the works of a leader. The leader is furthermore secluded, working through an additional high ranking proxy. Alongside this system is a system of 13 departments, lead by the aforementioned structure which is the head department. The departments are as follows. Department of the Head of State As mentioned above, the Department of the Head of State is the lead department in control of the faction. Only the strongest of the strong can enter this department. Additionally this department has several sub-departments with supportive roles. *Antitrust Division *Architect of the Capitol *Federal Election and Human Capital Commission *Director of National Intelligence, Office of *Federal Election Commission *Federal Reserve System *Secret Service Department of the Exterior The Department of the Exterior is tasked with exploration of the lands outside of faction control, affairs with other factions and groups, war and military endeavors, and resource acquisition including land and land development. This department has a number of sub-departments to accomplish this. *National Weather Service *National Aeronautics and Space Administration *Exploration *Resource Acquisition *Air Force *Army *External Wildlife Research and Development *Arctic Research Commission *Bureau of International Labor and Trade *Bureau of Reclamation *International Affairs *Marine Corps *Navy Department of Homeland Security The Department of Homeland Security is tasked with the defense, security, and citizenship of the faction. Supporting these tasks are the following sub-departments. *Bureau of Citizenship and Immigration Services *Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) *Defense Research and Advancement *Defense Threat Reduction Agency and Risk Management *Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA) *Selective Service System *Coast Guard *Customs and Border Protection *Defense Field Activities Department of Agriculture The Department of Agriculture is tasked with growing and distributing food and raw material resources. It has few sub-departments. *Agricultural Research Service *Farming and Food Resources Department of Treasury and Commerce The Department of Treasury and Commerce direct commercial endeavors, as well as research and develop uses for monetary systems. It has the following sub-departments. *Economic Analysis and Development Administration (EDA) *Federal Trade Commission (FTC) *Internal Revenue Service (IRS) *Commerce Department *Mint Department of Education and History The Department of Education and History is tasked with archiving and preserving historical artifacts and knowledge, and directing the educational efforts of the faction. This department utilizes the following sub-departments. *Education Resources Information Center *Department of Historic Preservation and Archives *Coordinating Council on Juvenile Justice and Delinquency Prevention Department of Energy The Department of Energy researches, develops, creates, and maintains the energy needs of the Dynasty. It is split into the following sub-departments. *Bureau of Ocean Energy Management *Energy Research and Development *Energy Systems Maintenance Department of Health and Human Service Summary *Centers for Disease Control and Prevention *Food and Drug Administration (FDA) *National Cemetery Administration (NCA) *Child and Family Affairs *U.S. Commission of Fine Arts *Center for Food Safety and Applied Nutrition *Chemical Safety and Hazard Investigation Board *Health Resources and Services Administration Department of Justice Summary *Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) *Policy Development and Research *Bureau of Justice Statistics *Bureau of Prisons *Capitol Police *Federal Law Enforcement Training Center *Interpol Department of Labor Summary *Bureau of Labor Statistics *Employment and Training Administration Department of the Interior Summary *Bureau of Land and Environment Management *Department of Housing and Community Development *Bureau of the Census *Commission on Civil Rights Department of Transportation Summary *Bureau of Transportation Statistics *Federal Highway Administration Department of Technology Summary *National Institute of Standards and Technology *Drug Research and Development *Innovation and Improvement Office *Corps of Engineers Department of Communications Summary *Federal Communications Commission (FCC) *Bureau of Engraving and Printing *Postal Service Category:Guide Category:Dynasty Category:Faction